


Whispers against your skin

by MABlake



Series: Every word matters [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke in a dress, Echo is there for a second or two, F/F, F/M, Firsts, Madi names their home as McIntyre-Green, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, briefly implied Niylah/Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MABlake/pseuds/MABlake
Summary: There are confessions that are meant to be heard under the blankets, whispered between sighs and gasps, or told after waking up in the arms of the person you love the most.And there are others that you need to get out of your chest before falling asleep.(Basically, the return of “princess”, Bellarke smiling, slow dance, and Clarke in a dress.)This was called “Waves of golden hair and an evil dress”, because I was planning on doing an inside joke, but when I finished this I realized that it didn’t fit, so, yeah, the title had to go.





	1. I don't want to talk about it (I just want to hold your hand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegoldenkru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenkru/gifts).



> Well, hello there!
> 
> I’ve said this before: I don’t speak English that well, so I apologize already for any and all mistakes! I have not a beta-reader, so… please bear with me.
> 
> At first, I just wanted to get back to “princess”, the other parts of this two-shot happened because I got carried away. I’m not really sorry for that.
> 
> Anyway, I had this planned since the moment I wrote the first one of this series, but there were a few things that hadn’t been really clear in my head while planning. Lucky me, Julia on twitter (@blakescgriffin) and her bellarke angst helped me to discover that what I wanted and I hadn’t planned on doing was seeing Bellamy and Clarke going for that drink. And then there were the photos of the castle and Raven’s insistence for Bellamy’s room made sense in my mind. So, yeah, that pretty much sums it up.
> 
> I’m pretty sure that you can’t skip the first part of this, but you’re free if you want to.
> 
> I listened to Your soul, by RHODES during the last scene, since the moment Bellamy gives his speech. Do it too, if you want.

He wasn’t used to it yet.

The tranquility was weird after all the hell they had to face when they returned to Earth. The fact that his biggest concerns were about construction, proper location to grow plants and knowing what kind of food would serve at a party had him uneasy.

It seemed like the calm before the storm.

Having peace on the Ring was fine. It took years to lower his guard, and stop waiting for the moment when everything went wrong, but it had happened. After all the things they’d suffered while on Earth, it was hard to turn off that part of him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the parties, alright? It was just weird, being wearing a suit, and trying to make sure that everything was in place. He couldn’t stop moving from side to side, making the people in the room irritated by his behavior.

“If you don’t stop fidgeting, one of Heda’s guards is going to think something is wrong and you’ll be in trouble,” Echo said, suddenly appearing at his side.

He cursed under his breath, and then glared at her when he realized who she was.

“You should stop sneaking up on me, now that we are in another planet, don’t you think?”

“If I warned you, it wouldn’t be fun,” she retorted at the same time Raven arrived at the opposite side of him.

“Is he moping?” she asked with a wide smile. The red lipstick she had adopted as her distinctive color made her white teeth more noticeable. She turned to him, frowning at seeing him so desperate, and letting her smile vanish. “Are you finally making a move tonight? Because I’m sick of you two. One would think six years would be enough of a torture and you'll finally be able to get together without caring about everyone else and―I don’t know, start making babies as of yesterday.”

He choked in nothing, and glanced at Echo just to discover she wasn’t there anymore. He glanced around, searching for Jordan to talk about the moonshine, until his brain finally catch up with the words that had fallen from Raven’s mouth.

“Babies? Raven, what the―it’s not too soon for that?”

She snorted. “It has been seven years, isn’t?”

He was about to reply something when he caught sight of a silhouette standing near the entrance. The entirety of his body tensed, and his friend followed his line of sight and rolled her eyes when she noticed the reason of his discomfort.

“Stop being so dramatic for one night, would you?”

“What is she doing here?” he asked through gritted teeth.

She blinked, throughout confused for a moment at the question, until a devious smirk appeared at her lips. “Oh my God, I was totally right. You weren’t paying attention yesterday! Madi told us at the meeting that Gaia told her to bring her for everyone to see how we’re all interested in peace, or something like that.”

“Including Octavia?”

“Yeah, including your sister.”

He scoffed. “It’s not as if peace was her motto when she was trapped underground.” He noticed something else Raven said. “You―do they really think that we could be having trouble?”

Bellamy had promised he would never let anything bad happen to his family, ever again. Clarke and Madi, and all of his friends.

Her expression sobered. “No, I don’t think so. They just want this to go as smoothly as they can,” a smile tugged at her lips. “But if you are worried, you just have to discuss it with Clarke. This will give you a perfect excuse to be with her for the evening.”

“I don’t need an excuse for it,” he grumbled, but his frown didn’t dissolve. “I really don’t think it was necessary to have her here, I mean―”

“Calm down. Niylah is here and she says that has everything under control. Your sister won’t get us in any troubles.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you and Clarke are in charge here, even if all the Grounders think is Madi. You’ll get everything under control.”

He clenched his jaw. “Alright.”

“Would you ever forgive her?” she asked after a few minutes of silence, in which they supervised the event. “I mean, she’s not my favorite person ever, but―well, she’s your sister. You spent six years missing her.”

(She didn’t mention the obvious: you spent six years missing Clarke too, and she has been easily forgiven for all her sins.

For him they weren’t sins, but, well. It was complicated to explain it to someone else.)

“I want to,” he confessed. “Believe me, I do, it’s just―”

“She is not Clarke?” Raven suggested.

That wasn’t it, and they both knew it, but he could understand her curiosity. Murphy had told him that everyone had been wondering what the answer was, and no one had have the guts to ask him. If he was honest with himself, he knew he wouldn’t want to answer to them anyway.

It was complicated. The fact that her sister had been so willing to kill the woman he loved, the most important person in the world outside of her, and she hadn’t regret it once. She seemed to be another person altogether, and he didn’t know how to handle that. She had been willing to sacrifice his life in the arena, and the last straw was when Gaia was about to die, and she had only wanted to save her life to keep herself in the power.

That woman, with his sister’s eyes and voice, wasn’t the same person he left all those years ago, and it was his fault.

Clarke had been silent in the matter, but he knew she sometimes wondered why was she the one who deserved his forgiveness and not his sister.

He wanted to tell her soon, to make her understand.

“It’s just―not the same thing,” he mumbled, before turning to look at her just for him to realize that she wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. He arched an eyebrow. “Oh, am I that boring now?”

She was looking at something on the other side of the room, surprised, and her cup was mid-way to her lips, but she blinked just to address Bellamy once again with a glint in her eye that meant trouble.

“Can we please make a bet?” she asked with a smirk.

Bellamy squinted at her, momentary surprised at the change in her demeanor, just to narrow his eyes after a few seconds. “What are you up to?”

He had lived with her during six years, after all, and he knew when she had a plan.

“C’mon, Blake. Give me the chance to have some fun. I haven’t had fun since Shaw left to learn more about this crew of Eligius.” She sighed under the weight of his gaze. “I promise it’s nothing dangerous this time, alright?”

He saw her, and then nodded when he decided she was telling the truth. Her devious smile returned, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to regret it or not.

“If you confess your undying love for Clarke before the end of the night, you’ll give me your room while we stay here,” Raven stopped to think for a moment. “I don’t think you’ll need it, anyway. And I love the view of the city from your floor.”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, imperturbable. He had planned a change of rooms, since he was in the first floor and her on the fourth. He didn’t want her feeling miserable because of her leg.  “And if I win?”

Raven snorted, patting his arm. “Good luck with that.” When his friend saw the expectant look on his face, she relented. “If you win, I’ll do whatever the hell you want.”

So, okay, he and Clarke were technically together by then, even if they hadn’t done more than kissing and talking, but his undying love for her was clear as day for her. So, it was probably already a win for him.

“Deal.”

She looked over his shoulder, to someone who was behind him. “Thinking better of it, I doubt you’ll survive the night.”

“What makes you say that?”

She smirked, drinking some of her moonshine, nodding over his shoulder in greeting. “Just turn around, Bellamy.”

He did what she asked he immediately realized that, yeah, he wasn’t going to survive the night.

Murphy was there, in a suit similar at what he was wearing, looking better than him, in his opinion. But that realization didn’t last long, because his eyes were drawn to the person next to his friend.

He had never seen her with so much skin on display and he felt as if his brain was making short-circuit. The fact that they had started seeing each other and were allowed to touch and kiss did nothing to minimize how he was feeling.

Bellamy had seen her in that color when they were on earth, but even in the glory of her beauty in the middle of the war, he hadn’t give himself the permission of enjoying the view. And now that he could―hell, he had always known that she’ll be the dead of him. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, and some strands of it seemed to have been braided back, giving it a crown-like appearance. One of her arms was covered by a sleeve, and the other was completely exposed, just as the skin of her collarbones and neck. When she started walking, he barely suppressed a groan when he saw that she was showing her leg through an opening in the dress.

The night of their first kiss they had agreed they would tell their friends and family about their relationship when they were already settled and that meant they hadn’t shared more than kisses.  So that also meant that this was the first time he saw that much of her undiscovered skin.

She was smiling at something Murphy was saying, rolling her eyes with affection and his heart swelled only with her presence in the room. She sensed his stare and searched for him, finding him incredibly fast. Their eyes connected, and his resolve about not touching her in public until they announced their relationship wavered dangerously at the look she gave him.

He knew that Raven was talking but he couldn’t care less about her words until some of them made it to his brain. “Blake, I don’t appreciate the sex eyes and I’m pretty sure your future daughter won’t either.”

“My what?” he asked dumbly, still very distracted trying to keep himself from drooling or something.

“Uh, Madi? Brown, long hair, quick learner, Clarke’s kid. Sorry, I thought that much was clear.”

He didn’t need to answer because Murphy and Clarke had already reached them, and his brain didn’t seem to be working any time soon. Apparently, Clarke was as amazed by him as him her. She seemed so damn beautiful and the only think he had in mind was kissing her until the end of time. He was vaguely aware of his friends making an exit, but he was too focused on the blonde in front of him to really pay attention to them and what they were saying.

“Hey,” she smiled when they finally were alone.

Her tone reminded him of the gentleness she had in her voice when he woke up in the cryo chambers. It felt a lifetime ago. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she loved him, but when he did he wanted to scream to the world how they belonged to each other, and how glad he was of being hers.

“Hey, princess.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and she ducked her head, looking so adorable that his heart stopped for a moment.

He blinked, trying to clear his mind. His voice was incredibly husky when he said. “You look―uh, you look beautiful.”

“Just beautiful?” she teased, but he knew her well enough to notice the twinkle in her eyes that was all vulnerability. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“No,” he whispered, when she got closer, and the huskiness in his voice was even more pronounced than before. “Amazing, gorgeous and perfect apply, too. Beautiful was the most appropriate in this place.”

She tilted her head to the floor and he could see her blushing, trying to contain a pleased smile. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

He cleared his throat, fidgeting in place, not knowing what to do with his hands at the moment. It seemed as a common occurrence, because he just wanted to hold her every moment of every day.

“Can we go somewhere else for a while?” he asked.

She furrowed her brows, but nodded slowly anyway. His heart ached by how much she trusted him, even after what he thought would be the end of them when he made Madi the commander. He had promised himself not to let her down again after what happened. Clarke followed him in silence when he walked out of the room.

When they were out of sight, she tugged at his arm to make him stop, and when he turned to see her, her mouth was open and she was ready to ask what was wrong.

He didn’t really remember giving his brain the order, but the next thing he knew was that he had her face cradled carefully between his palms, and he was kissing her.

She sighed, relaxing into his arms immediately and without question, closing her eyes. The kiss was soft, slow, and he poured all the love he had for her in it, like he always did. It didn’t cease to amaze him, how easily they fit with each other and how much he loved her. How every shared touch, every look, and every kiss was everything he had ever wanted and more.

Her fingers brushed his chest as she slid them over his shirt to reach his shoulders and, even with the layer of clothes he was wearing, he felt chills running through his body. With how much he had learned that Clarke loved to entangle her fingers in his hair, it didn’t bother him that she was clinging to his shoulders so tightly, trying to pulling him even closer, as if she couldn’t get enough of him.

After a while, one of the corners of her mouth lifted, and soon they were both smiling too much to really call it a kiss. They didn’t go far when they parted to breathe. Bellamy rested his forehead against hers while they tried to control the wild beating of their hearts, sharing the same air as the other.

“So―you like the dress, I assume?”

He gave a breathless laugh. “That wasn’t proof enough?” he asked with a tone of voice so husky it felt like a caress for her.

“Yeah,” she breathed, looking as dazed as he felt. “That pretty much sums it up.”

“Fuck,” he said, letting his forehead fall against her shoulder, holding her to him. He took a deep breath, trying to return to the present. Sometimes it was hard to experience how easy was to lose himself in her. “Could you remind me why we decided to keep this a secret for a while until we're home?”

He knew she was smiling when she spoke. “Because our friends will give us hell and we want them focused on our home until the last moment.”

He groaned, and his voice was muffled by her skin when he told her, “That doesn’t sound like enough excuse for me right now.”

Bellamy breathed her in, enjoying her essence filling his nostrils. Clarke laughed when she saw him, and then stopped immediately, covering her mouth with one hand to try and muffled and not to draw attention to them. When that wasn’t enough, she dropped her head against his shoulder to stifle her laughter in his suit. Her shoulders were shaking, and he placed his arms around her because he felt like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“What?” he asked, trying to sound offended and failing because of the giant smile on his face. “I just told you how beautiful you are, and you are laughing at my face.”

“It’s not that,” Clarke assured him, leaving the warmth of his arms to look for something in the bag that he had not noticed until then. She took out a piece of cloth after a minute or so. “You have lipstick all over your mouth.”

He narrowed his eyes. “And whose fault is that?”

She snorted. “You were the one dragging me into an abandoned hallway to kiss me as if we were horny teenagers.” She blinked, as if just noticing the words she had just spoken. “Which, well, doesn’t make any sense. We are already adults, I suppose, and I have a daughter now.”

She wiped his lips, and Bellamy didn’t want to interrupt because he suspected that if he did, they would only end up making a mess of the lipstick that was tempting him to kiss her once more. He couldn’t help but smile, making her job a little harder. “Clearly.”

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, too. Then, he took her hand to return to the event before reminding himself that they had agreed to keep things a secret for a little more. Clarke stopped him, with pursing lips and a glint in her eye. It was clear she had an idea in mind.

“Clarke?” he asked, curious.

“Just―hear me out, alright?” He nodded, waiting. “We both have been keeping this secret between us well hidden, and we’ll be settled in a week, and I think―maybe we can tell them?” She bit her lip, reconsidering it. “Only if you want, obviously. Madi already knows, but if you prefer that the others don’t—”

“No, no. It’ll perfect if we tell them tonight,” he said with a smile. “We can do that.”

“Good,” she breathed out, and he could felt how she relaxed.

As if she didn’t know how much he loved her by then, how pathetically in love with her he was. He planned on changing that, soon.

She smirked, and he could see that she had something in mind. “Let’s make it more interesting, okay?” He nodded. “If I kiss you before you do, I’ll give you whatever you want. If you do it first—um, I think we’ll see,” she said with a coy smile. “I’m sorry, by the way.”

“Why?”

“Because you are already at a disadvantage. You’ve made it clear that you find me irresistible in this dress.”

He scoffed. “Clarke, you’re irresistible all the time.”

She tried to hide her pleased, shy smile, but he could still see it and was glad for it.

“C’mon.” He released her hand, offering his arm for her to take. “You owe me a drink.”

“Yeah,” she beamed at him. “I guess I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were in the middle of a story about Madi, drinking their second cup of moonshine and he had wished to kiss her a thousand times already.

It wasn’t an exaggeration, alright? Just—Clarke had the lips that he had been dying to taste for more than six years, and that mole above her mouth was too damn tempting for him to think properly.

It wasn’t a secret how weak he was when it came to her.

He tried to hide the frequency in which his eyes betrayed him and went to her mouth while she was talking. But he was human, and Clarke had noticed. Her knowing smile was blinding, so it wasn’t really bothering him. He still couldn’t believe his luck at having her by his side.

“And then she took the Rover?” Bellamy asked with an amused smile hidden behind his cup, grateful for the opportunity to talk with her about her years with Madi.

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “She was good at doing what I told her not to, even when there was only the two of us.”

“I can imagine. When O was little―”

He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He still could remember the loving sister Octavia had been before the ground, and could picture his life if things had stayed the same as before, but―well, what could he do about it?

Clarke’s eyes had softened in understanding as she squeezed his arm in comfort. Jordan chose that moment to appear, smiling brightly at them.

“Hey, there! Do you know when will Madi appear?”

“She was here a few minutes ago,” Bellamy replied easily, glad to be rid of the subject of his sister, even if the question was for Clarke. “She asked Murphy for a story, though, so―”

Jordan scrunched his nose. “Is he the right person to do that?”

They both laughed.

“Yes, don’t worry,” she inclined to him conspiratorially. “And if he says something he shouldn’t, we have already made a deal for it.”

“You did?” Bellamy inquired, curiously.

She smiled at him, and fuck, she looked so damn happy that he was tempted to just reach for her and give her a kiss just to taste of the curve of her lips.

Luckily, Emori joined them before he decided to listen to his impulses, looking like a woman in a mission. “Madi sent me to find you,” she explained immediately, before Clarke’s frown deepened in worry. “She needs us on the table as soon as possible.”

They followed her there without questions. Clarke took a seat beside Madi, while he helped Diyoza to sit a few places to their left before taking his place beside the woman he loved. The girl raised from her chair and addressed to everyone in the room.

“All of the people in this room know our story by now,” she said. “The people who survived the apocalypse, they call us. They should know that we got lucky. We are alive, and we are people who share an origin. People that, after years of fighting, just want to be happy and live without fear. And that’s what we’ll do… Thanks to all of you.

“A few hours ago, your leader asked me how will we call our new home. And it’s fitting, as a thank you, that we decided that we’ll live on the village McIntyre-Green. Without Monty and Harper, we wouldn’t be here. They saved our lives, and they gave us the chance to thrive with those who we love, and we must honor them by doing exactly that.”

Bellamy could see how Jordan wiped the corner of his eyes when Madi sat down, smiling at her. Clarke looked at her with a mix of surprise and pride, and he suspected it was because she didn’t know about what her daughter had planned until then.

It was something really amazing. Not just the fact that they were alive and thriving, but the fact that their worries at the moment were about which food they would offer to the people in the room, and not if they will make it through another day. He was surprised Murphy had wanted to help them out with the food, and how all their friends took a step forward when he and Clarke suggested the things they wanted to do for everything to go smoothly and be perfect.

It was what family did, he realized. And they were a big one.

When they finished eating, and the entire room was full of pleasant conversations, Bellamy stood up, clearing his throat, and then Madi clinked a glass with a small knife to call the attention of everyone in the room. Clarke seemed slightly confused, but not necessarily surprised that he had just decided to throw a speech.

“I hope you’re enjoying your night,” he started, trying to see if everyone in the room was listening. “And I would like to thank you, above anything else, for welcoming us in this new world and giving us the chance to live and not just survive as we’ve been doing all of our lives. For being here and celebrate with us of our new achievements. We are here because our world died, but we wanted to live. I don't really think there is something we could add to what Madi already said. The construction of our home was done sooner than we could’ve thought thanks to your help, and I’m sure I’m speaking for everyone in this room when I say that I’m grateful for landing on this planet with such welcoming hosts. If it’s okay with all of you, I would like to offer a toast in the honor of life of the friends that gave their lives to bring us here, and the warm welcome that everyone in this planet has given us so far.”

He raised his glass and took a sip, just like everyone else.

When he sat down, Madi nodded approvingly with a smile that was all her, and when he looked at the woman between them, Clarke was looking at him with pride and something else he didn’t dare put a name to.

“Are you okay?” he asked, leaning a little towards her. He saw by the corner of his eye how some couples stood up when the music started playing a little loudly through the speakers, walking hand-in-hand towards the dance floor.

“Yeah,” she answered, sounding breathless. She took his hand and started playing with his fingers nervously. She searched for something in his eyes, and then a spark of resolve took over her, and she closed the gap between them, keeping her hand on his cheek the entire time their mouths were glued to each other’s. A few gasps sounded around them, but he couldn’t even care when Clarke was kissing him like that.

When they finally pulled apart, she tried to hide her flushed face on his shoulder while he left his hands on her back and his lips on her hair, peppering kisses here and there. Madi smiled at him at that.

“ _Atta girl_ ,” Murphy said approvingly. “Pay up, Reyes.”

At that, Clarke raised her head from where she was hidden. The only evidence of what had just occurred was the red on her cheeks. Shyness forgotten, she narrowed her eyes at Murphy. “Excuse me? Were you making bets behind my back?”

“A man has to do whatever it takes to survive.” He shrugged. “Sorry, Clarke,” he said, not sounding apologetically at all.

Bellamy smiled at her, raising an eyebrow. “We made a bet, too, princess,” he reminded her, smugly. “I think you just lost.”

“Yeah,” she said, grinning, and reaching out for him to kiss him again. “I have no regrets.”

“Dance with me?” he asked against her lips.

“I’m not good at dancing,” she pouted. But then, after seeing something in his face, she tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes, just like she did when she was considering something. It reminded him, more than anything else, to their first Unity Day on the ground, when he told her to have fun. She sighed, getting up, offering him her hand. “I guess never is too late to learn, right?”

He laughed, taking her hand in one of his, and placing the other in the small of her back, walking behind her to the place where the other couples had gathered.

It was pretty much instinct after then. He held her in his arms, and they just stood there, moving with the music.

Her forearms rested on his shoulders while her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck and he shivered with his hands on her waist, as close as he could be with her. They just swayed there, from side to side, back and forth, enjoying each other’s company and warm, in their own bubble of privacy.

After a few songs, and what appeared to be hours and minutes at the same time, Bellamy started humming, making the woman in his arms laugh softly.

“Do you even know that song?” she inquired, talking with her head in his shoulder.

He continued humming the song, a little loudly than before, making obvious that he didn’t.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he complained, when he felt her smiling. “This is my favorite song. Ever.”

“I’d believe it if that wasn’t the same thing you told me about the others we’d already danced.”

“Well,” Bellamy’s smile was gentle and his eyes were full of affection when she looked at him, but there was an underlying sadness there, somewhere. “After the hell I went through when I thought you were dead, any song that I can dance with you will be my favorite from now on.”

In other occasion, she would’ve laughed to get rid of the intensity of the moment, or she would’ve told him how dramatic he’d sounded, but Clarke could see how true those words were, and her expression softened. “I love you.”

He smiled, leaning in for a kiss, before whispering the words back to her.


	2. Give me your touch ('cause I've been missing it)

 

She hadn’t been keeping count of the songs they’d danced, but by the time  Emori  tapped  her  on  the  shoulder, she was feeling so happy that she didn’t care if they had to go and solve some problem for a few minutes. She was in Bellamy’s arms, and he had been kissing her every time she smiled since they let their friends know about them, and that made everything perfect. 

To her surprise, when Bellamy asked  the woman  what was wrong, the former grounder just shook her head, still smiling. 

“I just came to ask Clarke if we could take  Madi  for the night,” she explained. 

“Oh,” the blonde said, frowning. “Is she tired? I could take her to bed, if she wants.”

“Nah, d on’t worry.”  Emori  bit her lip. “She just wants to see something Raven is working on, I guess. She says that her par t here is  done  here  and asked us to spend time with her.  We love her, so… ”

“Oh, then it’s fine, if there is no problem with you.”

“Of course not,” the brunette smiled at them. “Goodnight.”

They still danced two more songs after she disappeared from their sight, but then decided to talk with some of the people that were gathered there to play their part too. After that, the time flew for the both of them and they decided to go to their  rooms when they knew they it was appropriate.

At least, that was the plan. When they were outside of Clarke’s quarters, they stopped for a minute, looking suddenly uncertain. Bellamy had been keeping his distance from her room because he didn’t want to make  Madi  uncomfortable, even if she knew they were together, bu t also because he did n ’ t want to take their relationship to another level if Clarke wasn’t ready.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked, sounding suddenly shy, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“You sure?”

She gave him one of those smiles he’d been so glad to receive. “Yeah.”

He nodded, with a small smile tugging at his lips, and then waited for her to open the door, trailing behind her and letting her close the door when they were inside. He realized that this was the first time he was in her  quarters . Every time they talked was in the meeting room or  in  his, but they were never alone, because Murphy was there most of the time. 

They  haven’t found  time for themselves just to be with each other, alone, most of all because he had been trying to control himself around her the last few months when it came to his feelings since he discovered she was alive. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to do everything she wanted to do, but he wasn’t sure if she wanted the same things, even if he knew that she loved him  back.

Clarke invited him to sit on her couch, and they started talking until she took the lead and kissed him.  They stood there for a while,  without taking it any further . They had the entire night ahead—hell, they had a whole future waiting for them to take it. 

Their hearts were singing a melody full of whispers and secrets no one but them would ever know. Their heartbeats were saying _  finally, I’m home _  and  _ hey, I’ve been waiting for you _ _ , and I’m glad now you’re here _ .

In the next moment, Clarke was on his lap, her fingers threading into his hair, and then he gasped when all became too much, his hands stilling in her waist. When he stopped kissing her, he dropped his forehead against her shoulder, trying to control his unsteady breathing, and she started massaging his scalp, scared of  having  tak en  more than he was willing to give, scared of having already ruined the beautiful new thing they’d been building since the moment they stepped foot into the planet. 

“Bell?” she whispered, afraid of scaring him if she talked too loudly. He shivered at the huskiness in her voice, at the way she said his name , at  _ everything _ , because being with Clarke was overwhelming . “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he answered against the skin of her collarbone, dropping a kiss there to reassure her. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, stroking the hair at the back of his neck. 

He lifted his head slowly, meeting her eyes in earnest. “What are you sorry for?” 

She raised an eyebrow at him, and the confusion in his eyes became understanding, while her face turned from apologetic to sheepish. She tried to hide in his shoulder to try to cover her embarrassment, but he stopped her  by  taking her jaw gently in his hands. The intensity in his gaze would’ve made her knees tremble if she hadn’t been already in his arms. 

“Do you want this?” he asked quietly, searching for something in her eyes. 

She was willing to give him everything. 

She nodded. “Do you?”

He huffed out a laugh, taking a strand of hair that had fallen out of her braid. ¨Princess,” he drawled the word , tasting it on his tongue . “You’re pretty much everything I want.”

“You’re such a sap,” she said, but the effect was lost by the smile on her face, and the affection in her voice

He kissed her then, tangling his fingers through her hair a little more purposefully now, and every movement he made was burning with a heat that had always been there, hidden beneath the surface , barely contained . When Clarke’s hands started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, he looked at her again. “Are you sure?”

She looked beautiful like that. Disheveled hair, swollen lips, eyes bright with love and happiness. He hadn’t seen anything that could ever compare to  her. No landscape on earth,  castle  in a new planet  or magical view could ever be as breathtaking as her. He’d thought he could never see her like this, when he thought he’d lost her. Happy, in his arms. Letting him love her like he had always wanted to. 

She didn’t say a word, just smiled, cupping his cheek and kissing him. Long, deep, and with everything she had,  and that was all the answer he needed . He  reciprocated  with equal fervor, giving her every part of him. 

Clark e stood up  after breaking the kiss, loving how his lips followed hers until he opened his eyes. She tugged  at his hand with her own, guiding him to her bedroom. He followed her lead like always, and let her open the door, closing it after them. 

For a few seconds, the room was covered in darkness, and the only sound was their breathing. Bellamy searched for the  light switch  and then he turned the light on so he could see her. 

“Can I touch you?” was the first thing he whispered in the intimacy of her bedroom.

She nodded, and he stepped closer and closer, stopping just when she could feel his breath on her skin,  see  how dark his eyes  were .

She closed her eyes the moment he started. First, he touched her lips with his finger tip s, slowly tracing her mo uth and the birthmark above it. 

He took his time to torture her like that, with feather-like touches. He traced imaginary lines on her jawline, stopping at her ear for a moment to tuck a strand of hair behind it. His fingers gave her goosebumps in their wake down her neck and collarbones. One of his hands covered her shoulder before covering part of her back, and the other slide down her arm. 

They were so close.  _ Finally. _  Eyes,  skin ,  _ their souls _ . 

She was breathing heavily and he had barely touched her. 

He closed the di stance between them, kissing  the crook of her neck  softly , and she barely could stifle a moan at the contact. She’d spent six years without being touched that way; six years waiting for  _ his _  touch, and now that she had it, she was so sensitive at whatever he did that she could barely breathe.

Being with him was everything she had dreamed and more. 

When he pressed an open-mouthed kiss in the same spot, she couldn’t contain the sound that fell from her lips. If she thought that her skin tingled with his touch, his lips were lighting a fire in her veins. 

He tensed at that.

“We should, uh―” he cleared his throat, and she was grateful to know that he was as affected by their proximity as s he was. As wrecked as she felt.  “Fuck, I want to spend hours just seeing  _ you _ , and touching  _ you _ , but―I  just ―I want to just―”

She opened her eyes, but not before trying to hide all the feelings trying to show on her face at the moment. That idea flew out of the window when she saw the way he was looking at her. There were  so much  emotions on his eyes, and all of that took her breathe away. There was love, want, longing. 

She could understand what he wanted to say, and that made her heart beat faster, knowing  that he could read  him better  than the back of her hand.

They had time, in the new planet. They could  take their slow time every  night, but their bodies had spent too much time away from  each other, and being ‘slow’ could wait for a little while . They would learn each other’s scars, and curves at a later date.

They craved each other, and that was all that mattered  right there . 

He stepped closer, until their chests were brushing and she had to tilt her head to meet his eyes. 

“We could do this another time,” he whispered; his voice husky. “ _ I just  _ _ need you _ .”

It wa s the way he sa id  i t, what made  her tremble. She  could  remember every  single  time she ’d said those words , but she also knew he never told her the same, even if it was implied in their every conversation. 

For her, it meant  _ I love you _ . Even if she didn’t know  how much it would mean when she told him those words under the stars, that first time . 

“Yeah,” she answered, licking her lips, and watching how his eyes followed the movement.  “I need you, too.  _ So much. _ ”

He held her close, trying to learn the way her body fitted against his frame, savoring the first time they were given the chance to be together like that.  H e leaned down to nose at her neck  before letting his lips linger there. He felt her shuddering at that, exhaling a shaky breath and tangling her fingers in his hair,  without forcing him to do anything except keep his lips on her skin.

He left a trail of kisses on the crook of her neck, the column of her throat, her jawline and then the corner of her mouth, where she met his lips with her own, moaning a little when his fingers grazed the swell of one of her breasts, feeling his touch like fire through the fabric of her dress. 

Clarke  got rid of his shirt only to groan at the sight of his undershirt. 

“Why are  you wearing so many clothes ?” she c omplained.

He chuckled, but then frowned when he realized that he couldn’t figure it out how to take off her dress. 

Bellamy huffed. “How do I get this off?” he asked, gruffly. 

She gave a breathless laugh, taking a step backwards to face him. He smiled at the sight of her; all rosy cheeks and carefree smile.  Clarke  turned around, giving her back to him, and he finally saw that the evil dress had a zipper, after all. He decided to close the distance between them, and took the damn thing between his fingers, sliding it down slowly, drawing a path of open-mouthed kisses on the skin he was discovering. 

When he was at her height again,  Clarke’s breath hitched, and she let her head fall on chest with a murmur of his name.

When he finished, he slid the only sleeve of her dress down, until her arm was just as exposed as the other, and he wanted to wait, slow down a little bit more before he took it off, but she had different thoughts about that and she discarded the cloth as soon as she could, letting it fall down at her feet, turning around at the same moment. 

“Fuck,” he  almost  growled.  She was perfect.  “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

She  ducked  her head, pleased and shy, and she didn’t know how he got th ere, but in the next movement, he was closer to her,  cupping her  face, looking at her in earnest;  heated and loving. 

“You are,” he repeated, and then he bent down to kiss her. 

She scrapped her nails along  his abs,  up  his sides until she ha d grabbed his undershirt so she could take it off. Thankfully, he took the hint and helped her with the task wh ile  she decided to tug at his belt.  And then,  he was in his underwear, just like her. 

When  he finally mouthed at her chest , he tilted his head just enough to meet her eyes. His curls were messy, and her fingers threaded through them, revealing in the fact that she could do that whenever she wanted. 

“Are you sure?” he asked  against her skin once more , in nothing more than a whisper. 

She removed one of her hands from his hair to cradle his jaw, making him move until they were breathing the same air as the other. She stopped touching him just enough to unclasp her bra, while they recovered their breath. Clarke slid the straps down her arms, and he noticed the movement just when she let the  damn thing  fall to the floor with her dress.

“Yes,” she breathed against his lips after a short kiss. “I’m sure.”

Bellamy cursed, rough and low, and then he bent down to continue kissing the new skin that she had just revealed to him, making her arch against his touch.  He felt as if h is hands were covering  almost all of her back. 

“What do you want, Princess?” 

She was so drunk in him that it  took her a moment to recognize he’d talked  at all . 

“What?”

“What do you want?” he  repeated against the skin of her collarbone. 

“You,” she replied, as if the answer was that simple. In her mind, at least, it was. 

He couldn’t help but tilt his head up to her to kiss her again at those words. “How do you want me first, then. My mouth, my fingers?” He smiled against her lips , gently, still disbelieving of what was happening . “Me?”

“Your ― _ ah _ , your  mouth,” she breathed out. “ _ Fuck _ , Bellamy. I’ve been dreamed about this for so long.”

He exhaled shakily. “Can’t have the Princess waiting, then.”

Clarke gave a breathless laugh that ended in a moan when he made her fall down on the bed with delicacy and keep trailing down her neck, her breasts and stomach with his lips. When he reached her panties, he tugged them a little, and she lifted her hips to help him with the task. He slid them down her legs, touching her skin all the while, leaving a trail of heat wherever his fingers touched. 

Bellamy kissed her right  ankle  and went up to her thigh, doing the same to the other leg. 

By the time he gave her attention  where  she wanted  it , she was a  squirming  under his ministrations, and he had one arm over her abdomen to keep her in place. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” he assured her, just before he licked into her. 

Once he put his mouth on her, her moans were the only sound in the room  until her orgasm hit, and she came with his name on her lips . 

She tugged at the hair in the back of his neck, just enough to call his attention. 

“Hey, Bell,” she called.  He crawled up and meet her lazy, sloppy kisses.  “Look at me.” Bellamy did as she asked, and she shuddered at the intensity of his gaze. “I love you,” she told him, as if she hadn’t said those words a thousand times already since the first time they fell from her mouth. 

He kissed her again, deep, long and carefully ―as if he was kissing a dream, leaving her dizzy with it. She could taste herself on his lips. 

“I love you,” he returned, saying the words over and over again, on her cheek, her jawline, the curve of her neck. 

“ _ Bellamy _ ,” she called, breathle ssly. His name beca m e  a shaky moan with every touch. “ _ Bell _ ―Want you inside me.  _ Please. _ ”

He nodded, discarding his boxers where the rest of their clothes were. Bellamy  followed his tr ail of kisses back to her mouth , covering her body with his own until he was cradled between her legs , finally becoming one . 

Bellamy moved slowly,  letting her familiarize  with the intrusion, barely containing a groan at how good it felt to be inside her.

He put his hands on either side of her head to support himself, breathing shakily with his skin covered in sweat at the effort of not burying himself  completely  inside her heat.  Clarke  lift ed  her  legs, locking her ank les at the small of his  back, and he kept going  until he was deep inside of her, with her nails digging in the skin of his shoulders.

She  met his thrusts one by one, trying to memorize every sound, every  change  in his breath, every reaction, just as he was doing with her.

Even if they were together, she wanted to re member their first time  every day of her life.  It was the better proof she had that the hell she’d been through was worth if she finally could have everything she’d ever wanted.

When you spend six years missing someone, wishing to see them one more time, kiss them for the first and last time in your dreams, and telling them how much they meant to you, how much you love them, you win a lot of scenarios and dreams in your head to make the reality bearable. 

But the experience in itself was thousand times better than imagination, Clarke could confirm without doubt, because she’d felt every touch like a fire kissing her skin, and every word  that fell from his lips  meant more than w hat she ’d  wished to hear .

Every touch was a whisper, a confession and a kiss all at once. Every time Bellamy told her how much he loved her felt like a caress, a kiss to her heart. 

The feel of skin against skin  wa s like coming home, and a proof to the universe  about  how wrong it was to think they couldn’t overcome every crisis sen t  their way. 

He came just seconds after her, and all she could think in that moment was how lucky she was  to finally be in his arms . 

Before ― _ fuck _ , before, she’d thought she’ll never get a chance. When she was with Madi, in Eden, and the deadline of the five years came and went, she spent the next year thinking all the things that could’ve gone wrong for them to not return. And then, when he finally came home, and she thought  _ finally, when the war ends, I’m going to tell you how much I love you, how much I missed you _ , her dreams became ashes when someone ran to him and kissed him in the middle of the wasteland.  And now she had him, finally. It was literally a dream came true.

He let himself fall on the other side of her in the bed, to not crush her, breathing heavily with eyes closed and a little smile on his face , one hand stroking little circles on her bare hip .

She didn’t realize she was crying until Bellamy  opened his eyes and frowned, reaching to cup her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb. 

“Hey,” he said, soft and worried, scooting closer to her. The smile vanish ed  completely from his lips while he caressed her skin. “Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?”

She gave him a watery smile, and shook her head.  _ This  _ _ sweet, caring and incredible  _ _ man _ , she thought _ ,  _ _ he _ _  is mine and I’ _ _ m his. How did I get so damn  _ _ lucky? _

“Y ou didn’t,” she assured him. “I  just ― It’s just ― _ I love you _ _. _ ”

She cupped his cheek, feeling a  grin  growing in her face. 

He smiled, too. Gently, first, and then with all the brightness he could muster. His eyes were soft when he looked at her. “I love you  more than I’ve ever loved anyone , Clarke Griffin,” he whispered; his hand covered the one she had on his cheek. “You have no idea how much.” He turned his head, just enough to press a kiss across her palm. “And I’ve been yours for years.”

The confession, the earnest expression on his face and the endless love in his eyes took her breathe away. 

He took advantage of her silence to continue. “I didn’t know it then, but ―the day we left, the day I left you ,  I realized that follow your advice about using my head would be easier than I thought it’ll be. I had left my sister underground, that day, and then I had to lose you.” He exhaled, almost trembling. “When I had to close the door of that damn rocket, I had to imagine a world without you―I had to imagine how you died by my hand every single day after that.”

“I know,”  she said brokenly, in a whisper, because she did. When she closed the dropship door, when she thought she’d killed him, she couldn’t breathe until she had him in her arms once again. She couldn’t imagine the hell he went through during those six years. “I’m sorry.”

He smiled sadly at her, knowing where her mind went, and kissed her gently on the lips.  The hand he had on her cheek slide down to her waist.

“I think that decision killed one part of me. You have no idea ― ” His voice broke. “ I hated my self for it. And then I thought about thousands of things I could’ve done differently so I could have more time with you.  So you wouldn’t be alone, at least. I could’ve taken the  nightblood , too. I could’ve gone with you to align the damn thing. I could’ve kissed you, even if you hadn’t kissed me back, just so you could know how much I love you. ”  He took a shaky breath. “At the very least, I could’ve just  _ told you _ .” He gave a watery laugh, and Clarke cupped his face in her hands to wipe away the tears on his face. “See? My mind always was a good place to torture myself.”

_ “Bellamy.” _

“Just, let me finish, okay?” She nodded, not knowing what to say. “When I discovered you were alive― Fuck, Clarke, I didn’t care that we were in the middle of the war because my wish was coming true, and I had you back. You were by my side, again.” He closed his eyes, but the tears were still on his eyelashes. The words wanted to choke him, she could tell, but she couldn’t tell him to stop if he needed to get them out. “And then my sister was about to kill you, and I couldn’t fathom the idea of losing you again. I couldn’t imagine… coming back to a life without you, because that wasn’t a life at all. ”

“I panicked, that day. I have been making choices with my head for far too long, but the moment they took you away from me ―  I  _ couldn’t _  let you die. I know you still think I should’ve left with  Madi , but my heart told me not to. That would’ve been one of the biggest mistakes of my life. When the only option was to give the flame to  Madi , I didn’t care if you hated me the rest of your life, because at least you would’ve been alive to do it.”

She knew some part of it, because Bellamy had told her, because he had wanted her to understand why he did the only thing he asked him not to. But she had to ask, “Why are you telling me this  now ?”

He scooted closer to her until he could nuzzle her neck. “I needed you to know. The reason I can’t forgive Octavia just yet.” He raised his head to look at her. “She almost killed you, and I couldn’t―I still  _ can’t _  see my sister in that woman. She made me do a lot of things I wish I hadn’t, and she didn’t even care if I was dead inside if  she had killed you. ”

“You forgave me,” she said, and he smiled at her at that, because he knew she was going to bring that up. “I left you to die, and you forgave me.”

“It’s not the same thing. I know why you did everything you did. I can understand you. It’s different with her. I just… need you to know that you’re completely forgiven. That you know that you are my family, no matter what.” 

She smiled, hesitant, but then nodded. “I know.”

(When they finally finished their home, Clarke put her arms around hi s waist  and told him, “You are my family, too. In case you didn’t know.”

“Don’t worry.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “I know.” )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! I’ll post something from this series in Murphy’s POV because I felt like writing it, so. It’s not over, I guess? Even if I don’t know when that’ll be. See you soon, I hope you like it!   
> Leave kudos if you want, and let me know what you liked the most about this work. Bye! And thank you for reading.


End file.
